Friendship at Mission Creek Republic
by purpledolpin05
Summary: What if the Bionic kids can bend elements? What if the Big Four are also Bionics? What will happen if they all attend the same school-Mission Creek Republic High Scholl and meet Sakura(OC) and Team Avatar II? Has Jackunzel, Merricup, Brase, Slight Makorra and Irosami, minor BolinxGinger, Leo and Ganelle, and AdamxOCxBolin. Reviews are mostly welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day at Mission Creek Republic High School, and first detention!**

_Author's note: This is an AU where Adam, Bree and Chase are Bionic Genetically Engineered benders. This is a Lab Rats 2012, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, and Legend of Korra mash-up. PS, The Big Four are Bionics too, but they don't live in the Davenport basement, they're with Mr. Daveport's cousin, Manny._

_Bree: Takes place in season 1, Chop, Crash and Burn!_

_Sakura: Crash and Burn? Crash and Bernstein is my favourite tv show!_

_Jack Frost: Has Brase, Jackunzel, Merricup, slight Makorra, Leo+Ganelle, minor Irohsami, and an AdamxOCxBolin love triangle._

_Sakura: *pushes Jack away* Neh! Enough said, enjoy!_

* * *

It was a new year for the sophomores in Mission Creek Republic High School.

4 young teenagers, 3 boys and one girl, got off the bus and looked at their new school.

"So this is the so-called Mission Creek Republic eh? Nice school." The first boy said as he got down, he is Chase Davenport, earthbending student.

"Maybe our new teacher has a pet monkey and rides on a cow to work." The tallest said.

"Maybe not!" Leo frowned.

"Out of my way! Daredevil coming through!" A yell was heard.

Chase turned around and saw a 13 year-old girl with cat ears and a cat tail skateboarding while trying to turn her water whip into an ice boulder but ended up crashing into his older brother. The older brother's face was badly swollen.

"Hey watch it, I just dirtied this shirt." The taller boy, Adam, firebending sophomore, said.

"Sorry dude!" the girl, Sakura, apologized.

"Adam, what happened? If you glitch Big D will…I mean uh glad you're okay!" Another shorter boy, non-bending student, Leo Dooley said.

"If only we had an ice packet, too bad I can't waterbend!" a girl, Bree said.

"I can! Here, let me do it!" Sakura said as she used her waterbending to heal Adam.

"Ah~ That felt good…I'm Adam. And what's your name?" Adam thanked her.

"I'm Sakura, first year sophomore and a double bender! I can earthbend and waterbend. Please to meet you all!" Sakura let out a little laugh as she helped Adam up.

Adam nearly fell onto her but their eye contact was only a few inches. Adam's cheeks flushed red while Sakura remained clueless.

"Someone's got the lovebug bite~" Bree and Chase teased.

"Huh? Bug what?" Adam asked as Leo face palmed.

"I'm Chase, earthbending/metalbending prodigy. This one's Leo, he can't bend." Chase said introducing himself and Leo.

"Since when are you are a prodigy? You can't even beat Adam at wrestling." Leo said rolling his eyes.

"Just ignore my brothers, I'm Bree, airbending student." Bree rolled her eyes at Leo and Chase and smiled at Sakura.

"You are related to them?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Bree sighed.

"I'm envious. I've always wanted to have brothers." Sakura sighed.

At that moment the school bell rang as everyone ran to the school hall.

_(Leo's P.O.V.)_

_First comes the boring head speech by Principal Perri. Trust me! You do NOT wanna understand what the old lady is saying._

"_This is really boring." I can hear Bree saying._

"_Agreed, first year huh?" I asked._

"_Yep, Two words BOH-RING!" Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_Excuse me but um…are we late?" A blonde girl with really, I mean REALLY LONG hair, asked._

"_Neh you missed the boring speech so you're lucky!" Bree said._

"_Hi, I'm Rapunzel Corona, the red one is Merida, the brunette is Hiccup, and the white one is my boyfriend Jack." The blonde smiled._

"_Hi! I'm Jack Frost, waterbending student." Jack smiled as most girls fainted._

"_I'm Bree, these, somehow I wished I wasn't relate to, are my adopted brothers Adam and Chase. The black one is Leo." Bree said._

"_What'sup newbies! Coming through." Another tall Asian boy with a ducktail hairstyle came over._

"Who is that?" Bree asked.

"Sup? I'm Bolin, new student!" Bolin tries to be a bit flirty.

"Bolin? No way. You're Bolin Horanshito! Fire Ferrets member!" Sakura recognized Bolin.

"Yep! Famous inside and out. And you are?" Bolin smiled.

"The short guy is Leo, the girl with cat ears is Sakura, the white one is Jack, Blondie one is Rapunzel, brunette with curly hair is Bree, the dorky one is Chase, the other tall one is Hiccup and red one is Merida I'm Adam." Adam gestured his hand.

"Oh geez! Another guy with muscles bigger than my hand!" Leo said.

"You think? My papa would be shock at Adam's height! He's like 188 cm and my dad is 178. I'm 148cm!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm worse! I'M JUST 146!" Leo said.

"Hey! Keep quiet Dooley! All of you! Detention after school!" Principal Perri said.

"_JUST GREAT!" Everyone thought!_

"Detention? On the first day? AWESOME!" Sakura cheered as everyone face palmed.

* * *

**What'cha think? I'll let Korra, Mako, Asami and Iroh appear in the enxt chapter.**

**Bolin: Review and tell us what you think.**

**Adam: I want a pet pig!**

**Jack: 2 reviews per chapter for faster updates.**

**Leo: And speaking of which, you guys get to decide if you want the big four to share a basement with Adam, Bree and Chase…**

**Purpledolpin05: Vote up people! Your vote effects the story line!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Afterschool madness and a surprise visit!**

_**Author's note: Thank you for your vote, Sakura and Kura of changeofheart505! It is decided to let the Bionics share the same lab!**_

_**Thank you 'Kitten' for complimenting Sakura is funny.**_

_**Leo: IT'S GONNA BE SO AWESOME!**_

_**Adam: Yep! Me and Jack just froze Leo's fish!**_

_**Sakura: BBQ FISH FOR DINNER!**_

_**Leo: NOT BEYONCE!**_

_**Me: Neh Enjoy! PS, Sakura will be living next door beside Davenport's house!**_

* * *

After having detention for screwing things up, everyone had to wash the entire bathroom of Principal Perri's office.

"It was disgusting!" Leo complained.

"What's worse is that we weren't allowed to use our bending!" Bree said.

"Neh! Get used to it! By the way, here's my address! You should write to me sometimes!" Sakura wrote her address on a paper and gave it to Adam.

"We live in a technological era, and writing letters is considered extinct!" Chase said.

"Yeah but I am used to writing letters with paper and rocks. Any wrong with that?" Sakura asked cracking her knuckles.

"So, Bree! How was yer first day?" Merida asked.

"I got invited to a party by a boy named Kalvin!" Bree said.

"What? That is really sweet!" Rapunzel giggled.

"Big deal, I gave this dude name Trent a wedgie!" Sakura said.

"What? You gave the biggest bully in school a wedgie?!" Leo was shocked.

"Yep! Who knew he was a fan of purple?" Sakura sneered.

"You are all kinds of weird!" Hiccup frowned.

"How about hanging out at my place? I'm sure Mr. Davenport won't mind." Adam asked.

"SWEET!" Bolin and Sakura cheered.

"Bolin, there you are. Come on we have to go back now." A tall firebender with a red scarf said calling for Bolin.

"Come on Mako, I'll go back soon okay. I just wanna hang out with my new friends. Please~" Bolin asked his older brother Mako.

Mako sighed and agreed.

"Fine but just e back by dinner, Korra and I have a date with Asami and Iroh." Mako sighed.

"Bye Mako!" Bolin waved.

"Who's that?" Merida asked.

"My brother Mako." Bolin said.

"I'm not waiting for you guys forever. Let's go!" Sakura said dragging Adam and Bolin in the arm.

"Last one there is a rotten frozen eggnog!" Sakura ran off.

"Are you insulting me?" Jack yelled as he ran after Sakura.

* * *

After a while…

"Here's my home, it's not big or anything but it's perfect." Leo said.

"No way! My house is just next door!" Sakura said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in shock.

"My house is the white one with blue roof! I moved here yesterday. Guess we're now neighbours huh Leo!" Sakura nudged Leo.

"Yep! Nice to meet you neighbour!" Adam smiled as he hugged Sakura and spin her around.

"You've got a hard grip there buddy! And why'd you hug me?" Sakura said embarrassed.

"It's the way we greet each other in America." Leo said.

"Okay…" Sakura was clueless.

"Hey mom, we're back!" Leo said as the rest of the kids came in.

"How's my little boy?" Tasha hugged her son.

"Mom! Not in front of my friends!" Leo said.

"Sorry, hi kids, I'm Tasha, Leo's mom." Tasha smiled.

"Hello Madam. I'm Sakura Snowflower! I moved next door yesterday!" Sakura went first.

"Nice to meet you. Adam, you never told me you have a girlfriend on your first day?" Tasha noticed Adam was putting an arm on Sakura's shoulders.

"What? Me and her/him?! Heavens no! WE JUST MET!" Sakura and Adam took a huge step away.

"Right and you can't date someone you just met!" Bree added.

"Yep! Only true love can proof it!" Rapunzel giggled.

"Um…Mrs. D? Where's the bathroom because I really gotta go!" Bolin raised his hand.

"It's down the hall, the third door on the right." Tasha said as Bolin ran off.

"Hey Bolin you dropped your wallet!" Sakura ran after him.

"Uh-oh! I'm going after them as well." Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel said.

"Guys, make sure they don't find the lab!" Chase said as Adam and Bree nodded.

* * *

"Wow huge house! It's like the labyrinth of Omashu! My dad's from the outskirts of Omashu." Sakura said in amazement.

"Really? Where is it?" Bolin asked.

"Really buddy? Omashu is known as the birthplace of earthbenders!" Sakura said as she accidentally pressed a button which revealed the elevator to the Davenport lab.

"Cool! Let's go inside! I VOTE FOR THE BUTTON PUSHING!" At that moment, Jack Frost saw the elevator and ran inside as the rest followed.

"No! Wouldn't it be rude to barge inside our side?" Chase tried to reason them.

"BORING! Aye'm pushin' da button!" Merida pushed the button.

* * *

After 1 minute everyone arrived at the lab.

The elevator door opens up as they saw Donald Davenport talking to another man in blue coat.

"Mr. Manny?!" Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida recognized their foster father/caretaker Manny 'Moon' Davenport.

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase, Bree and Adam said in shock.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! I'm loving this alarm!" The annoying electrical butler EDDY screamed.

"Big D who's this?" Leo asked.

"You're just in time to meet my uncle Manny. He was one of the most valuable contributors to the Davenport Industries…KIDS! Who are they?!" Donald noticed Sakura, Bolin, and the Big Four waving at them.

"Oh you see Big D, they are my erm…new human pets and my cat girlfriend!" Adam lied.

"Since when am I your girlfriend?!" Sakura yelled.

"They're our new friends!" Bree spilled it out.

"YOU BOUGHT OTHER PEOPLE IN OUR LAB?!" Donald almost yelled.

"What is going on guys?" Sakura asked the Big Four and the Bionic teens.

"WE'RE BIONIC SUPERHUMANS!" The 7 teens said as Leo was shocked.

"You have other ones like them?! Way to go Big D!" Leo applaud.

"I'm just looking for the bathroom! I can't hold on much longer!" Bolin said raising his hand.

"Fine, use Chase's capsule, it's the one in the middle!" Bree joked.

"Relax Donald, meet Jack Frost, Merida Destiny Dunbrouch, Rapunzel Solana Corona, and Hiccup Hornenedus Haddock III. They are Bionics as well. Remember subject J, our first experiment on the Frozen Boy?" Manny said reminding Donald.

"Yes. Jackson Overland, the Frozen Boy." Donald remembered.

A few years ago, Manny and Donald did an experiment on an 18 year old frozen boy. They inserted a microchip that gave the boy the ability to fly and turn things into ice. As soon as they inserted the chip into the boy, his brown eyes turned icy blue and his brown hair turned frost white. He had no idea who he was before and only knew he was called Jackson Overland. Therefore, Manny decided to adopt the boy and renamed him Jackson Overland Frost.

"I thought someone called for frozen yogurt!" Adam laughed awkwardly.

"Rapunzel was an adopted after being rescued by an illegal baby trafficker, known as Madam Gothel. She was weak and malnourished when rescued so we inserted a herbal microchip that gives her the ability to heal by singing a special song. She is also good at hand-to-hand combat by her frying pan." Manny said.

Rapunzel giggled as she was embarrassed.

"Merida Destiny Dunbrouch was the daughter of a rich Scottish family who was separated from her family and was almost killed by a wild bear when she was 5 years old. We programmed her chip to be very athletic and she has an indestructible body, just like Adam. She has the ability to earthbend and she is very good at battle strategies. She is also an archery prodigy." Manny described Merida as she smiled with pride.

"Lastly we have Hiccup Hornenedus Haddock, he was adopted when he was 9 years old after being rescued from an abandoned island of Berk after his tribe had left him behind when a herd of wild barbarians attacked their tribe. I programmed his chip with intelligence, the ability to talk to animals and the ability to firebend." Manny explained as Hiccup blushed in embarrassment.

"Well Uncle, these are Subject A, B and C, or commonly known as Adam, Bree and Chase. Adam's a firebender and has brutal strength. Bree is an airbender with agility and speed. Chase is earthbending master and has supreme intelligence." Donald said as the 3 Lab Rats smiled.

"I'm Leo Dooley! Big D's stepson!" Leo popped out of nowhere.

"Sakura, next-door neighbour. I moved in yesterday. The one who wants to go to the bathroom is Bolin." Sakura said.

"Sakura, Bolin, now that you've know their secret, do you promised to keep it?" Donald said warning them.

"I promise but why must the government not know?" Sakura asked.

"Because, if the government ever knows about them they'd be taken away for experiments. So no one must ever know! UNDERSTAND?" Donald said.

"Crystal clear! I'll keep this secret for the sake of my friends!" Bolin and Sakura nodded.

"Donald, I have to tell you something. I'm leaving you to train these 4 kids. As I grew older, I'm afraid that they can no longer be safe with me. 'You-know-who' is after them. And he will destroy your kids if we don't keep their abilities safe. Please Donald, you're the only person I'd trust more than anyone in this world." Manny whispered to Donald.

"Very well then, I'd need 4 new capsules for them. I'll get them built by tomorrow! Listen up kids! From now on, you four will be under my guardianship. That means…*sighs* WE'RE LIVING TOGETHER NOW!" Donald smiled as everyone had a group hug.

"Why is it so wet?" Hiccup asked.

"What stinks here?" Chase asked.

"Oh boy!" Sakura face palmed when she knew it was Bolin.

"Yikes!" Bolin was really embarrassed.

"It was…my supply of stinky swamp water! My uncle Khan from the swamp gave it to me on my 12th birthday! It must have leaked on Bolin." Sakura lied.

"Here! Have my pants!" Hiccup lend Bolin a pair of jeans as Bolin thanked him.

"By the way, you kids, promised me you'll be careful in the world. This is the last time you'll see me. Remember, I'll always be there for you just look at the full moon whenever you miss me and I'll still be in your heart forever." Manny smiled at the Big Four.

"But Manneh! Yer the one who raised us, yer an uncle t' all of us!" Merida said sadly.

"Just promise me you'll look out after one another when I'm gone." Manny patted their head before he teleported himself away.

"Where did he go?" Adam asked.

"He left us…I didn't even get to say goodbye." Rapunzel was almost crying.

"But he did leave you a new family." Bree said.

"Well, welcome to the Davenports!" Donald said as Tasha came downstairs.

"Donald, you said your uncle Manny will be her…Where did he go? He left already?" Tasha said.

"Yes. But guess what honey, we're now having more children. That means more scientific development for the Davenport Industry!" Donald hugged Tasha.

"It's getting late. I've to be home or Mako will be mad at me…" Bolin said as he was about to leave.

"Bolin wait! You wallet!" Sakura remember that she had Bolin's wallet.

"Thanks, I'll be careful!" Bolin waved.

"Speaking of which, I have to get back as well…My mom's making sushi and sea prunes! Bye everyone!" Sakura waved at them as she ran home.

"AWESOME! Now I'll have more friends to have fun!" Leo cheered.

"C'mon guys dinner is getting cold." Tasha said as everyone went upstairs.

Halfway through their dinner, Sakura's parents dropped by and gave them some sushi as a welcoming gift, which Tasha gladly accepted.

"My life is getting better by the minute!" Leo smiled.

* * *

Unknown to others, at the same time…

Manny just came out from the grocery shop and went home through the black alley.

"Well well well…If it isn't my enemy Manny…" A voice came from Manny's back.

"What do you want Pitch?" Manny asked.

"I'm just here for your kids…Where are they?" A pair of eagle golden eyes glared as a tall black man came out from the shadows.

"I'll never tell you!" Manny said defending his adopted kids.

"Oh really?" Manny was shocked to see someone appearing from the shadows as well, A curly haired woman in a red dress.

"Gothel…I thought you…you…you're alive? I thought I locked you in prison 18 years ago!" Manny was shocked to see Gothel.

"Eventually, Pitch helped me escape. Tell me where is the golden flower?" Gothel asked.

"Never! Over my dead body!" Manny said as he prepared for a fight.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: What do you think will happen next? Are the Big Four's background stories bad or good? I'm no good at Sci-Fi stories so hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jack: Next chapter will be about the party!**

**Sakura: Hey! No spoiler alert!**

**Jack: Kitten face!**

**Sakura: Frozen fish out of water!**

**Jack: Shortie!**

**Sakura: Yeti face!**

**Merida: Nuff said! 2 reviews fer next update!**


	3. The cast

**The Casts**

**_Main Characters_**

Leopold 'Leo' Francis Dooley

_A short 14 year old boy who is easily judged and mocked by his height. He is Sakura's frenemy and Adam, Bree and Chase's step brother. He is a non-bender._

Adam Charles Davenport

_A very tall and strong 17 year old Bionic teen. He is also a firebender and strongest among everyone but not the smartest. He is Leo's step brother, and Bree and Chase's adopted brother. He has a crush on Sakura._

Briana 'Bree' Michel Davenport

_A 16 year old Bionic teen and has the ability to airbend. She is the adopted sister of Adam and Chase. She likes her adopted brother Chase. Her best friends are Merida, Rapunzel, Sakura and Caitlyn._

Chase Alexander Davenport

_A 15 year old Bionic teen/genius and also an earthbending/metalbending prodigy. He is the youngest among his adopted siblings. His best friend is Hiccup._

Jackson 'Jack' Overland-Frost

_A 318 year old Bionic teen/human who was adopted by his adopted father Manny 'Moon' Davenport, that has cyrokinesis (ice powers) and causes mischief to everyone. He is Rapunzel's boyfriend and is also Sakura's rival at pranks. He is good at waterbending combats. His best friend is Hiccup, Leo and Adam. He is also a member of the Night Fury probending team._

Rapunzel Solana Corona

_A 17 year old Bionic teenager and also a waterbending healer. She is the shy and girly one on the team. Besides healing she pretty much uses her frying pan to fight. She is also Jack's girlfriend._

Merida Destiny Dunbronch

_A rebellious, feisty 16 year old Bionic. She has the ability to earthbend, she is also a member of the Night Fury probending team. She is an athlete and an archery genius. Her best friends are Sakura, Rapunzel and Bree. She has a crush on Hiccup._

Hiccup Hornenedus Haddock III

_A tall, intelligent 18 year old Bionic teenager. He is the firebender of the team and also captain of Night Fury probending team. His best friends are Mako, Iroh, Adam, Jack, Leo and Chase._

Sakura Yuki Snowflower

_A 13 year old cute, but tomboy-ish and also self-proclaimed 'prank-devil'. She is born with the ability to bend earth and water. Next to Leo and Bolin, she was the only person to know the existence of Bionics. She is the youngest girl of the gang, but she is also one of the fun-loving girl. She thinks Jack is her prank rival, and she is close to boys, mostly Adam and Bolin. Although not much aware of it, Adam and Bolin have a crush on her. She has 2 really close friends back in Malaysia, Johan and Julie. She also came from 7 years from the future along with Future Leo to warn the death of Lab Rats Bionics.*Pretend it is South to Southern Water Tribe and East to Omashu.* (Neh! She has tons of fans, Bolin, Adam, Trent, Desna etc…)Although she does not admit it but she has a slight crush on Johan her BFFand dated him 7 years later. Future Leo also reveals that Sakura may have a crush on Adam._

Bolin Horanshito

_A 16 year old probending jock and also a playboy. He was Eska's ex-boyfriend, and he likes Ginger and Sakura. He is nice to everyone and a real sweet guy. Next to Leo and Sakura, he knows the existence of Bionics._

Mako Horanshito

_A 18 year old firebender and captain of the Fire Ferrets. He is quite clever and protective of Bolin, his brother. His girlfriend is Korra. He is Bolin's oldest brother, his best friend is Hiccup and Iroh._

Korra Selatan *Selatan=South*

_The 17 year old Avatar, master of 4 elements. She is impulsive, brave and aggressive. She is Mako's girlfriend, Asami, Merida and Sakura's close friend, she is also great buddies with Jack Frost, Iroh II and Bolin._

Asami Sato

_The 17 year old future heir of her father's Future Industries. She is really pretty and can have a tough side. She is Iroh II's girlfriend._

Iroh Hwuo-Ran II *Hwuo-Ran=Chinese word for 'Burning fire'*

_The 19 year old school prefect who is also Fire Lord Zuko's grandson. He is loyal and fair to everyone. He is Asami's boyfriend. He is one of the most popular boys in school_

Donald Davenport

_Leader of the Davenport Industries, husband of Tasha, step-dad of Leo, Adopted father of Adam, Bree and Chase, and recent adopted uncle of Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida. His Uncle Manny left them in his hands to protect them from Pitch Black._

_**Minor characters/Recruiting characters**_

Tasha Dooley-Davenport

_Leo's mother, a caring and sweet reporter. She tends to favor Merida, Bree and Rapunzel most. She also jokes to Sakura and Adam that they are couples sometimes, much to Bolin's jealousy._

Harushi Snowflower and Lily Lance

_Sakura's parents. Harushi is an earthbending club leader and also part-time gym teacher. He is pretty much the brutal and overprotective dad. Lily is a waterbending healer and also great at waterbending combat. She is really kind and motherly to everyone. Both of her parents came from different countries. Her dad is an Omashu-Kyoshi mix-blood. Her mom is from the Southern Water are sometimes a bit _

Mr. Manfred 'Moon' Davenport 'Mr. Manny'

_The adopted uncle of Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida. He cared for them but is also very secretive. Unknown to his four kids, he also has re-programmed 6 new Bionics (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2/3!), Nicholas St. North(21), Toothiana 'Tooth' Memoria(19), Sanderson 'Sandy' Dreams (17), Emerson Aster Bunnymund(20), and Terrence 'Toothless' Night Fury (18)_

Marcus Hunter Davenport *Nicknames: Mucus, Fungus-eyes, etc…* (In this story he has an older brother named Hans Davenport)

_A Bionic Hunter who is great at Waterbending combat, who pretends to be nice to the Bionics but wants to hunt them down. (In this story, he is actually nice and not that evil but only misguided) He also has a crush on Julie, Sakura's friend from Malaysia_.

Ginger Foxx

_A rude, arrogant and vain 19 year old drama queen who cares for rich, fame and fortune. She takes no interest in Bolin and only likes his money. Sakura seems to hate her._

Desna and Eska Utara

_Korra's 16 year old cousins from the Northern Water Tribe. They are mysterious and strangely quiet. Eska was Bolin's ex-girlfriend, who still likes him. Sakura tries to be nice and get along with the twins but ended failing. Although not much people know about this, but Desna has developed romantic feelings for Sakura, who is oblivious._

Johan bin Andruce Hamzah

_Sakura's 15 year old BFF from Malaysia who just moved to Sakura's house with his sister after an exchange programme . He and Sakura share the same interests, such as soccer and pranking. Although he has not realized it but Johan has a small crush on his BFF and that she may like him back, it is shown by Future Leo that Sakura and Johan dated once in college. He gets along well with the other boys. He is over-protective of his sister Julie. He and Sakura give each other really cute nicknames, he calls Sakura 'Kitty' or 'Cherry Blossom' while Sakura calls him 'Champion' or 'Jojo'._

Juliana 'Julie' binti Farhanna Hamzah

_Sakura's 13 year old, but 2 months older, BFF from Malaysia. She is a cute girl and is a romance fan. Marcus has a crush on her but much unknown to him, she has a crush on another boy names Adam(NOT ADAM DAVENPORT!) bin Ashmen Iskandar. She is sweet but she also has a mischevious side. She calls Sakura 'Kitty' and Sakura calls her Juju._

Pitch Black and Madam Gothel

_The evil couple who wants to destroy the Bionic kids and use their powers to rule the world. They are pure evil! Their business partner is Douglas Davenport and created Hans and Marcus Davenport. Gothel is also a vicious blood bender._

_**Unrevealed Characters *SPOILERS!***_

Terrence 'Toothless' Night Fury

A tall, dark 18 year old Bionic superhuman who can morph into a black dragon, sometimes a black kitten. He is the calm and cool guy, he is Hiccup's good friend and treats him like a brother. He is also Tootiana's brother. He is firebender but is able to bend black fire. He gets along well with Sakura although she assumed that if he is part cat then she'd look like a dragon someday.

Nicholas 'Nick' St. North

A tall and gentle waterbender who is part of the Guardians probending team. He is 21 years old and is a young teacher. Principal Perri seems to flirt with him sometimes. He is the counselling teacher and is secretly a Bionic. He is currently dating Toothiana.

Toothiana 'Tooth' Guardian Memoria

A young teacher/dentist at Mission Creek Republic. She is 19 years old and an airbending teacher. She is nice to everyone. She has the ability to morph into a humming bird and is able to create humming birds counterparts of her which she calls the 'Baby Teeth'. She is a physic and is able to read people's minds. She is North's girlfriend.

Emerson Aster Bunnymund

A tall Australian 20 year old arts and craft teacher who is also an Earthbender. He is a Bionic and is able to dig up tunnels in the ground faster than a dog can dig up its bone, he can morph into a huge Pooka bunny. He constantly argues with North of which holiday is better, Christmas or Easter? He also seems to argue with Jack because he ruined his front porch once during spring by having a snow ball fight (with Adam, Chase, Bolin, Sakura and Hiccup.)

Sanderson 'Sandy' Dreams

A 19 year old mute blonde student who happens to be a sandbender. He is a Bionic as well and is capable of using 'Sand language' to 'talk' to other benders. He treats Jack and the others like his siblings.

Trent Thomas

The school football star and bully, not o mention a high school 5 years dropout. He pranks and bullies Leo all the time, and he bullies Sakura, whom he assumed was a sissy guy. Unfortunately after he realized Sakura was a girl, he had a crush on her, which Sakura is oblivious and avoids him.

Ganelle Jennifer Greene

Leo's crush who slowly develops a crush on Leo back. Sakura thinks she's cool and treats her like an old friend of hers, Julie. Future Leo told Leo that he and Ganelle are married in 7 years.

Grandma Rose Dooley

Leo's grandma who is over protective of Leo. She thought that the Bionics were the staff and thought Sakura was their pet.

Elsa and Anna Arendelle *Season 2/3*

The Bionic sisters from Norwegian. Elsa is the quiet and cool 21 year old waterbending Bionic. Anna is an 18 year old non bender but has very strong and agile moves. They love chocolate and snowman.

Kristoff Bjorgman

The Norwegian 22 year old ice supplier/waterbender of their school and also the boyfriend of Anna. He has a pet named Sven.

Hans Southern Davenport

The older brother of Marcus, who is also a Bionic Hunter. He is actually misguided and is a good guy underneath. He has a crush on Elsa.

* * *

Purpledolpin05: What'cha think of the cast? Comment/Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Party!**

Donald and Tasha left for dinner with Harushi and Lily, leaving Sakura in charge of taking care of the Bionics and Leo.

"I don't get it! I'm much older than the rest of you! Why didn't Mr. Davenport leave me in charge?" Jack complained.

"Yeah, I'm the most responsible one!" Chase said.

"And why'd Sakura bought her pet?" Jack asked.

"What? Furball is my pet!" Sakura shrugged as she fed Furball, her Fire Ferret.

"How'd we get grounded again?" Jack asked as Bree, Merida and Rapunzel face palmed.

* * *

FLASHBACK (1 DAY AGO)

"Come on guys, wanna go play kick the can pass the driveway?" Sakura asked the boys and, Adam who is blushing.

"Um…okay!" Adam agreed as he blushed deeper.

They ended up vandalizing someone's gate opposite their street (flooding, freezing, burying it in the deep grounds, setting it on fire etc.) and their parents had to pay 1000 dollars for it. Tasha, Lily, Donald and Harushi grounded them and left Leo and Sakura in charge.

* * *

"Yeah kindda sad but on the bright side, Adam is a NATUARL!" Sakura said optimistically.

"Really? He sent the chiwawa flying halfway down the sewer pipes!"

"Well what can I say? That dog was chi-hideous!" Sakura shrugged as Merida and Hiccup laughed.

"Am I the best kicker in the world?" Adam asked.

"Close enough but only second place." Sakura giggled.

"Who's number 1? Chase?" Bree asked.

"Hahaha…_you wish_! It's my old buddy Johan bin Andruce Hamzah." Sakura said.

"Hey 'Mommy', how's 'our' children?" Leo came down wearing a cool jacket with sunglasses.

"Better than you, my 'irresponsible father'!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Remember that party everyone's been gossiping about at school?" Leo began.

"Yeah?" Everyone was curious.

"IT IS IN YOUR LIVING ROOM!"

Leo cheered as everyone came upstairs to party.

Jack and Rapunzel danced to the music. Merida and Hiccup ate most of the food.

Chase had been bouncing off the walls after eating cakes.

"Hey guys, cool party!" Bolin tapped Leo's back.

"Hey big guy! Who're they?" Leo asked 4 more teens behind them.

"Hey I'm the Avatar, Korra Selatan. Nice to meet you. This is my boyfriend Mako." Korra and Mako smiled.

"Hello, I'm Asami Sato." A lovely teen with smooth black hair and emerald green eyes smiled.

"My name is Iroh II Hwuo-Ran." The oldest one smiled.

"Welcome! Have a sandwich. But may I inform you that a certain snow freak has frozen the fillings!" Sakura smiled as she glared at Jack.

"Jimmy! Get your head out of there, it's a microwave!" Leo ran to the microwave.

"Thank you." Asami giggled as Iroh heated up sandwich with slight firebending.

* * *

Meantime…

"Hey Bree." A guy with a trobbing huge nose came over.

"Kavan, is that thing trobbing?" Bree asked.

"Yeah if it's still like that on Monday they're gonna drain it!" Kavan smiled.

At that moment, Sakura was playing indoor baseball when it hit Kavan.

"Sorry! By the way that ball looks like a match with your…face!" Sakura lied.

Adam was about to eat some frosting cakes when Chase stopped him.

"Adam, those cakes are filled with sugary chemicals, if you eat them you'll be bouncing the walls for hours!" Chase interrupted.

"How'd you know that?" Adam asked.

"BECAUSE I JUST HAD 12 PIECES!" Chase said as he went hyperactive.

Adam ate some cake and acted hyperactive too.

Sakura stood by the side laughing like a boy at Adam and Chase's hyperactive-ness.

* * *

_(Sakura's P.O.V.)_

_Oh man! This is the craziest party I've ever been to! Chase sempai is like a giant pinball with a maniac controlling! Bolin sempai is busy chatting with some girls by the window. Korra and Mako sempai are having fun, Asami and Iroh sempai are dating or something like that! Leo (I REFUSE TO CALL HIM SEMPAI!) is busy getting Wacky Jimmy's head off the oven. Bree sempai is avoiding Mr. Big Nose! Merida and Hiccup sempai are having a great time! I can see Rapunzel sempai and that weird old snow man kissing behind me._

"_EW! Seriously guys?! Gross!" I decided to run away from the scenario._

"_Hey Sakura! WATCH OUT!" Adam came running towards me._

* * *

BANG!

Adam came crashing into Sakura, landing on top of her.

"Oh for the loyalty to Avatar Aang! Adam you sure got some weight, mate!" Sakura chuckled weakly as she got up.

"Sorry, how about I make it up to you?" Adam asked.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Wanna dance?" Adam blurted out.

"Wait what?" Sakura was confused.

"I mean do you want to dance?" Adam asked again.

"Ok I guess. Not to brag or anything but I have an old buddy named Faiz who is the best shuffler ever!" Sakura laughed lightly.

Adam and Sakura danced together while thinking of all sorts of ideas to prank Chase.

"So then I put some frozen meat under Chase's chair and he did not sit on it! Bree ended getting pranked!" Adam said as Sakura laughed happily.

"Oh in the name of Wan Shi Tong! I've never met someone who likes pranking like me!" Sakura laughed.

"WHO'S UP FOR A KAREOKE?!" Leo said as everyone cheered.

"Adam, Sakura you're up first!" Leo tossed the microphone at Adam and Sakura who caught it, but Adam uh…let's just say the microphone was never seen again.

"And I know the perfect song!" Merida and Bree selected a song.

* * *

Adam started sing: "Ok Sakura, can I just say something crazy?"

Sakura smiled and said: "I love crazy!"

**[Adam]**

**All my life has been a series of doors in my face, And then suddenly I bump into you**

Sakura: Technically, I was the one who bump into you!

_[Sakura]_

_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

_Sakura: But with you_

**Adam: But with you**

_Sakura: I found my place_

**Adam: I see your face**

_**[Both]**_

_**And it's nothing like I've known before!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door,**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

**Adam: With you**

_Sakura: With you_

**Adam: With you**

_Sakura: With you!_

_**[Both]**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

**Adam: I mean it's crazy?**

_Sakura: What?_

**Adam: We finished-**

_Sakura: Putting a beehive in Leo's bed!_

**Leo: WAIT THEY WHAT?!**

_**[Both]**_

_**I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!**_

_**Jinx! Jinx again!**_

_**Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation!**_

**Adam: You**

_Sakura: And I!_

_**[Both]**_

_**Were just meant to be~**_

**Adam: Say goodbye! **_(Sakura: Say goodbye)_

_**To the pain of the past!**_

_**We don't have to feel it anymore!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Life can be so much more!**_

**Adam: With you**

_Sakura: With you_

**Adam: With you**

_Sakura: With you!_

_**Love is an open door (do-or!)**_

Adam: Can I say something crazy?

Sakura: Okay!

Adam: Will you prank Chase with me?

Sakura: Can I say something crazier? HECK YEAH!

* * *

"Why do you all have to prank me?" Chase almost yelled.

"Because you're short, you're annoying, you look like my gran-gran's catfish, Whiskers, you're a smarmy show off? The list goes on, dude!" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I agree that she's got some spunk!" Bree giggled.

"Skunk? How'd you know I've got a pet that's half bunny half skunk?" Sakura asked as the crowd exclaimed 'EWWWW!" in disgust.

"Can aye see it someday?" Merida asked as Sakura nodded.

At that moment, Donald and Tasha came back, along with Sakura's parents.

"Hey kids, I'm ba-WHAT?!" Donald was most shocked.

Leo was driving Donald's golf cart dressed like a samurai.

"Big D! Mom! You're back! How'd THESE PEOPLE GET HERE? I bet it was Sakura!" Leo pretended to be shock.

"Just cuz we put a beehive in your bed, ain't meaning you can sell me off!" Sakura was about to hit Leo.

"GET OUT!" Donald and Harushi yelled at the other kids who scrammed out the door.

"You are all grounded!" The parents shook their heads.

"I am very disappointed at you Sakura." Lily shook her head.

"Leo, no video games for 3 weeks!" Tasha said in an angered tone.

"As for you kids, I have no choice but to send you all to my facility X two days later!" Donald said as Sakura and Leo gasped.

"It's not fair Big D!" Leo shouted.

"It's my final decision!" Donald said.

"They can't leave! They're my friends!" Sakura said defensively.

"Sakura, it's rude to barge into other people's family business." Lily replied holding her daughter in her arms.

"It's NOT FAIR! They're my best friends!" Sakura and Leo yelled before they ran to their rooms.

"Donald, that's a bit out of the line." Tasha said.

"It's their fault for crossing the line! Besides, Adam, Bree, Chase, Hiccup, Jack, Merida and Rapunzel will have all the training they need at the facility X. It's for the best." Donald replied.

"Donald, when are you going to realized that they're not just science experiments, they're teenagers too." Tasha said.

"Yes and they deserve to have their freedom." Harushi nodded.

"Good night." Lily and Harushi sighed as they went home.

* * *

Much later…

The Lab Rats and the Big Four went to sleep in their capsules.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss Sakura." Adam said sadly.

"Sakura and Leo are sure gonna miss us alright." Jack Frost nodded.

"And I can't believe my idiotic brother is developing a crush on Sakura!" Bree added as Merida snorted in laughter. Rapunzel giggled as Adam's face flushed deep red.

"It's not a crush okay? I just think Sakura's an awesome girl…" Adam tried to deny but everyone arched their eyebrows at the tallest Bionic.

"Leo will miss us most." Hiccup stated.

"You think?" Chase said as everyone looked at Leo who is sleeping by Adam's leg.

"Should I wake him?" Adam asked.

"Aw~ Let him sleep! Besides, you and Sakura were the ones putting a beehive under his bed!" Rapunzel and Bree said.

"Really? Cuz' he's drooling on my socks! And I haven't wash them for 3 weeks!" Adam said as the Bionics exclaimed 'EWWWW!' in disgust.

* * *

**Purpledolpin05: That's all for Chapter 3!**

**Jack: Coming up next is Chapter 4: Robots, Farewells, and Facility X!**

**Rapunzel: 2 reviews per chapter for faster updates!**

**Sakura: Speaking of which, here's some bloopers!**

* * *

**Scene: Flashback before getting grounded**

Purpledolpin05: And…action!

Sakura: Hey guys, wanna play kick the can 'into' the driveway

[SILENCE…]

Jack: *laughs first*

Purpledolpin05: *laughs*CUT!

Sakura: Sorry sorry!

**Scene: Leo comes down to the lab**

Leo: Hey 'mommy' how's our kids?

Sakura: Better than you 'daddy'!

Bolin *comes in and hears everything* (TToTT) NOOO! SAKURA! DON'T MARRY LEO!

Purpledolpin05: CUT! Bolin you're supposed to be waiting for your turn!

Bolin: Sorry but JACK SWAPPED MY CLOTHES WITH MERIDA'S DRESS!

Sakura and Rapunzel *shields their eyes*

Merida: JACK!

*Jack had ran off*

**Scene: Sakura singing with Adam (Original script)**

Adam: Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?

Sakura: Can I say something crazier? Is that a trick question?

Audience burst into uncontrollable laughter

Purpledolpin05: And that's a wrap!


End file.
